The Celestial Nymph
by SooSunny
Summary: Kagome is a Celestial Nymph who lives in Diyhm Gyndd forest. It's a place only for mythical creatures. It's located in the far west of a huge city in Japan. The people in the city believe it's a cursed forest because all of the disappearances. What happens when a curious hanyou, demon slayer, and monk wander into said forest and see a certain Celestial Nymph taking a shower?
1. Character Descriptions

Hey guys! Um, this is just character descriptions but next chapter I will begin the story. I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. I do own the plot and other things I make up. Everything about the mythical creatures and stuff maybe whacko. Like not matching up to real facts.

**Inuyasha Osada**~ Birthday: January 12, 1023. Human age: 18. Real age: 991. Race: Half Dog Demon (Hanyou). Eye color: Golden Amber. Hair color: Silverish white. Grade: 12. Lives in: Shikon City. Kikyo's Boyfriend. Miroku's best friend. Sango is Inuyasha's step-sister. Brother is Sesshoumaru. Knows: English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and German. Friends with Miroku, Ayame, and Rin.

**Kagome Tereine Kariliya Higurashi**~ Birthday: April 27, 1201. Human age: 17. Real age: 813. Race: Celestial Nymph. Eye color: Cereluan Blue. Transformed eye color: Cloudy white. Hair color: Onyx Black with brown tips. Transformed hair color: White blondish. Lives in: Diyhm Gyndd Forest. Mother died and Father is King to all Nymphs. Is to be wed to Koga Azeph. She is the princess of Nymphs. Knows: Latin, Greek, Gibberish, and a little bit of English.

**Miroku Hashimoto**~ Birthday: May 31, 1996. Age: 18. Race: Human. Eye color: Violet. Hair color: Black. Grade: 12. Lives in: Shikon City. Inuyasha's best friend. Likes Sango. A perverted Monk. Knows: Japanese, a little bit Korean, and English. Friends with Sango, Inuyasha, Rin, Ayame, and Sesshoumaru.

**Sango Nakao**~ Birthday: September 11, 1997. Age: 17. Race: Human. Eye color: Chocolate Brown. Hair color: Dark Brown. Grade: 11. Lives in: Shikon City. Likes Miroku. Trained Taijiya. Knows: Japanese, English, and Korean. Friends with Miroku, Ayame, and Rin. Adopted by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's parents. Parents died and has little brother, Kohaku Nakao.

**Kouga Azeph**~ Birthday: May 2, 1011. Human age: 19. Real age: 1,003. Race: Forest Nymph. Eye color: Blue. Hair color: Dark Black. Lives in: Diyhm Gyndd Forest. Both parents alive. In one of the royal families. To be wed to Kagome Tereine Karailiya Higurashi. Knows: Greek and Latin.

**Ayame Hiroshi**~ Birthday: July 4, 1412. Human age: 17. Real age: 602. Race: Wolf Demon. Eye color: Green. Hair color: Orangish red. Grade: 11. Lives in: Shikon City. Dad died and mom is a drug addict. Friends with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshoumaru. Knows: Japanese, English, and Greek.

**Sesshoumaru Osada**~ Birthday: October 28, 0873. Human age: 20. Real age: 1141. Race: Full Dog Demon. Eye color: Goldish Amber. Hair color: Silverish white. In College. Lives in: Shikon City. Boyfriend to Rin. Friends with Sango, Ayame, and Miroku. Sango is Sesshoumaru's Step-Sister. Knows: English, Japanese, Chinese, Vietnamese, and Arabic.

**Rin Mikami**~ Birthday: April 12, 1995. Age: 19. Race: Human. Eye color: Dark brown. Hair color: Dark brown. In college. Lives in: Shikon City. Girlfriend to Sesshoumaru. Friends with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Ayame. Mother died and father has cancer. Knows: Japanese, Korean, English, Spanish, and knows a little bit of Latin.

**Kikyo Hewitt**~ Birthday: November 3, 1997. Age: 17. Race: Human. Eye color: Brown. Hair color: Black. Grade: 12. Lives in: Shikon City. Girlfriend to Inuyasha. Friends with Scarlet and Misha. Powerful Priestess. Knows: English and Japanese. Parents are strict and rich.

Thats about it but if you want me to add someone else to the description, just message me or kik me. Anyways, I'll begin the story next chapter! Comment your likes or dislikes.


	2. Mr Ben Dover

**Chapter 1: Mr. Ben Dover**

~Third Person POV~

"Alright class, Settle down!" Yelled a clearly upset teacher. The clearly upset teacher has been yelling for over 20 mintues to get the class to quiet down but it was no use when you had a combined class filled with a total of 56 11th and 12th graders. 26 hormonal teens in each grade. Just in case you're wondering, it's a pretty small school.

All the kids were acting up. The teens in this combined classroom were weird. I mean like waaaay weird! A group of boys were putting hand sanitizer on others head, a boy was having an arguement with his pet rock, Shaboegin (Sha-boy-gin), a girl had an actual turtle on a lunch tray and was playing tic-tac-toe with it, a boy was having a yo mama jokes battle with another student's shoe, a girl yelling, "They're after me!", a group of kids were pointing at the ground and screaming for no reason, one kid was pretending to be a manikin, and that kids friend was whispering secrets to a wall. Of course that was only the half of it.

"Kurasu! Ochitsuite, anata no puropa ni Getto shite kudasai!" Shouted the teacher but was cut off by the door slamming open and the principal storming inside with a very red face that would make Erza's hair jealous. (Class! Please settle down and get to your prop-!) (P.S. When I switch languages, they are really talking in that language.)

When the door slammed open, all the teens looked toward the door and gasped. In that instant, everyone stopped what they were doing and bolted to their respectful seats. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Shouted the red faced principal. "Nothing, Mr. Dover." The class said in perfect unison. "THEN WHY IS IT THAT I CAN HEAR THIS CLASSROOM, FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL!?" Shouted Mr. Dover. "Watashitachiha, akiraka ni ōgoedeatta tame, kuso yarō." Whispered a random kid in the back of class resulting in everyone laughing. (Because we were obviously loud, dickface.)

"ALRIGHT! SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THAT MEANS!" Shouted Mr. Dover. You see, Mr. Dover isn't from Japan. He was born and raised in America. He knows little Japanese but can keep a conversation. He is still learning and I know you're properly thinking, "Why is he in a country, where he doesn't know the language?" Well, in the area where this story takes place, everyone needs to learn and understand English. You know, for like if foreign, such as Mr. Dover come along, they feel more comfortable.

Everyone just kept laughing including the teacher, who was some what calmed down by now. Mr. Dover growled and looked at a certain demon slayer, who was laughing along with the rest. "SANGO! TELL ME WHAT THAT MEANS! NOW!" Shouted, Mr. Dover. Instantly, the whole class stopped laughing and stared at Sango, who had a shocked look on her face.

Sango stared at Mr. Dover for about 3 seconds before saying, "Well, what that one random kid in the back said was something very mean and I wish not to repeat it." She then crossed her arms on her desk and put her head down, meaning she wasn't talking anymore. The principal sighed and stared at everyone in the room before his eyes landed on a silvered hair hanyou. "INUYAS-!" Mr. Dover almost said before being cut off by the hanyou himself. "What that random kid said was, 'We were obviously fucking loud so calm your tits, bitch.'. Give or take a few words." He replied leaning back while closing his golden, amber eyes with his arms going behind his head which held a snapback and his black converse feet going up on the desk.

Mr. Dover went wide eyed and started to open his mouth but closed it again. It seems that he was speechless. That resulted in him looking like a fish out of water. It made the class erupt into laughter once again. Mr. Dover glared at everyone and the class shut up once again. He turned around to look at Mrs. Akiyama who was trying to hide her laughter. "Mrs. Akiyama, if this happens again, please inform me of anyone who is misbehaving. They will be suspended for 3 days, sent home, and won't be attending this year's big field trip." He said calmly. The whole class gasped and stared wide eyed at the principal including Inuyasha.

The yearly field trips means everything to everybody who attended, Oda Nobunaga high school. Every year, the school had a HUGE field trip planned for all the students who had good behavior. Since almost everyone in school had horrible behavior, it all depended on grades. Surprisingly, half the student body had good grades. The field trips were always a hit at this school. They field trips change every year and they never did the same things twice unless the students voted on it. 2 years ago, they went to a HUGE amusement/waterpark in Japan called, 'Slippery when Wet'. It is voted the best amusementpark/waterpark in the world. P.S. You can bet Miroku was very happy about seeing Sango in a bikini. Last, year, they went skydiving. Some girls, didn't because they were worried about their hair getting messed up or them falling to their deaths. Which is possible but who cares when its Kikyo! :D This year, no one knew the field trip was. Every few years they would have a mystery field trip and that was this year.

Moving on, everyone glared at the principal. That one random kid shouted, "ISN'T THE FIELD TRIP BASED ON GRADES!?" The whole class chorused with yeahs and for reals. Mr. Dover smirked and said, "Well with the way you kids have been acting. That might change. Now, GET BACK TO WORK!" He turned and left the room feeling confident until a "monk" shouted, "MR. BEN DOVER!" Making the class laugh again and Mr. Dover slam the door and stomp down the hall, all the way back to his office.

"Alright class. Now you heard Mr. Dover. Anyone else who is to misbehave will be suspended, sent home, and not going on this years field trip. Now, I would like for Sango and Kikyo to come up to the board." said Mrs. Akiyama

As that was said, you could hear a groan and a sigh come from both girls. They got out of their seats and zombie walked to the front of the class. "What?" said Kikyo in an annoyed voice. Mrs. Akiyama glared and gave them both chalk to write with and said, "Write down all the scientific periodic table elements you know."

Both girls sighed and turned toward the chalk board. The "monk" whistled as the girls turned around toward the board and yelled, "THAT ASS KILLS ME SANGO!". Sango turned around with a vein popping out of her forehead and glared at Miroku and shouted, "YOU FUCKING HENTAI!" and ran to the back of the room to knock him out cold. Inuyasha who was right next to Miroku just laughed and went back to th same position before the principal threatened them with the field trip.

Sango walked back up to the board and saw Kikyo only had 3 elements so far which were Calcium, Hydrogen, and Oxygen. She giggled a bit and started writing out all the elements she knew, which were 89 elements. Kikyo glared at Sango while Sango smirked back at her. They both sat their chalk down and walked back to thier seats. Sango on the other side of Miroku and Kikyo in front on Inuyasha. Mrs. Akiyama stared wide eyed at Sango's work and said, "Fantastic job, Sango. That's more than I ever seen a student get."

Sango beamed widely and leaned back in her chair. "Ok, now that thats over with." (Not writing anymore.)

*TIME SKIP, STILL 3RD POV, OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL*

"Hey guys, where do you think our next field trip is at?" asked Miroku with a huge bump on his head. "Not sure, I hope it's somewhere exiciting." replied Sango. "I heard we were going somewhere outside of town this year." Said Inuyasha with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "How do you know that?" asked Miroku, looking confused at Inuyasha. Sango and Inuyasha sweatdropped anime style. Sango pointed at Inuyasha's magnificent, amazing, kawaii dog ears and said, "Baka. He's a hanyou. Remember? I mean he his your best friend." Miroku looked like he just remembered something and replied with an, "Oh yeah!". "San, I think you really over did the punching this time. I think he's loosing brain cells." Inuyasha said knocking on Miroku's head. "Well, it's not my fault he's a hentai!" Shouted Sango. Inuyasha sighed and said, "Yeah, whatever. Let's go home now. That field trip is in two days and I wanna start packing so I don't leave anything important again. Bye Roku." "Bye Miroku." Sango said walking behind her step-brother. "Uh, yeah. Bye guys!" He shouted walking the other way.

Alright thats it! It just turned 12:00 A.M. and my neck hurts from being in this weird position and im tired sooo yeah. Tell me if you hate it or like it! And trust me it will get waaaay better, I promise! Review, Comment, or whatever I don't care but please tell me if its good or not! BTW, picture of Mr. Dover is on profile!

-Sunny 3


End file.
